Bella in X Factor
by gorgeoushotcullen
Summary: When Bella auditions for the X Factor USA, she doesn't even have to win the competition. She is already in the music industry for sure.


Ohh Ohh Ohh .. and I pray  
>I just cant sleep tonight.<br>Knowing that things aint right.  
>Its in the papers, its on the tv, its everywhere that I go.<br>Children are crying.  
>Soldiers are dying<br>Some people don't have a home  
>But I know there's sunshine behind that rain<br>I know there's good times behind that pain, hey  
>Can you tell me how I can make a change<br>I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
>I close my eyes and pray<br>I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
>I close my eyes and pray<p>

I lose my appetite, knowing kids starve tonight.  
>And when I sit up, cause my dinner is still on my plate.<br>Ooo I got a vision, to make a difference.  
>And its starting today.<p>

Cause I know there's sunshine behind that rain  
>I know there's good times behind that pain, hey <p>

Haven`t tell me how I can make a change  
>I close my eyes and I can see a better day<br>I close my eyes and pray  
>I close my eyes and I can see a better day<p>

I close my eyes and pray  
>For the broken-hearted.<br>I pray for the life not started  
>I pray for all the ones not breathing.<br>I pray for all the souls in need.  
>I pray. Can you give em one today.<br>I just cant sleep tonight  
>Can someone tell how to make a change?<p>

I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
>I close my eyes and pray<br>I close my eyes and I can see a better day  
>I close my eyes and I pray<p>

I pray ..

I close my eyes and pray ..

I took in a deep breath and waited. Everyone was silent in the auditorium. Most of all the judges were gaping at me. After almost a minute of this silence, I started to get nervous. What if I was not as good as everyone told me I was? What if I was so horrible that the judges have to be silent for a very long period of time to regain their speech (I know it is just a minute but it feels so long). The X Factor judges- Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, Alice Brandon, Jasper Whitlock and Edward Mason were the best singers and performers in the world. They were also the most beautiful people in the world.

Rosalie Hale was a tall blonde woman who could make my 5'8 feet height short. Her icy blue eyes would make anyone cringe in fright. She was the toughest person to get through. Emmett on the other hand was the easiest of the lot. His curly hair and dimples made him look like a huge cuddly teddy bear. Alice was more like a pixie than a human. Her golden eyes, spiky black hair and tiny body gave her the mystical look. Jasper looked like Rosalie's twin. Only in the appearance that is. Otherwise he was a nice guy. Not that Rosalie is not nice; it's just that she is a bit harsh with her comments. Alright, she is more than a bit harsh. People call her the "bitch".

Finally there is Edward Mason. He is the most reserved person in the group and the most perfect one if you ask me. He was about 6'4 feet tall, lanky but with some muscles. His emerald eyes and bronze hair gave him the dreamy look. His perfectly sculpted face was more angular than any model in the top fashion weeks. He rarely spoke but when he does he was always polite. I often wondered if he was from this century. He is like a gentleman from the 1900s.

"What was that?" Rosalie asked in a loud voice, after recovering, effectively bringing everyone back to life.

My heart started to sink in my chest. I knew that I had messed up. I should have sung something by a professional singer and not something that I wrote. Tears started to form in my eyes. I looked down at my midnight blue rhinestone studded Jimmy Choos. I had bought them specially form my X Factor audition along with the midnight blue floor length Gucci dress I wore now.

"That was something I wrote Ms. Hale." I said in a small voice. Rosalie always liked to be called Ms. Hale. Maybe calling her that would cool her down a bit.

"You wrote that song?" she asked in a disbelieving voice.

"Yes ma'am." I said in the same low voice. It took everything in me to stop myself from breaking down on the stage.

Then the most astonishing thing happened. Everyone in the hall started clapping and shouting. Even Rosalie. Even Edward. I stare at everyone in disbelief. My heart soared at the thought that everyone liked my song. I had put in my heart and soul into the song. A huge smile broke out in my face.

"It is one of the best songs that I have heard till today. Believe me Isabella, I have heard a lot of songs. You are very talented Isabella, you will have a very good future in singing if you keep this up." She said with a kind smile on her face. I have never seen such a look on her face.

"Thank You Ms. Hale." I said smiling.

"That is what I call awesome work Isabella." Said Emmett.

"Thank You Emmett." I said.

"That is the best audition ever Bella" said Alice. "You can easily win this contest."

"Thank You Alice. That means a lot to me."

"I agree with all the three Isabella. You are good."

"Thanks Jasper." I said.

I took in a deep breath and looked at Edward who was staring at me curiously with his green eyes.

"Isabella Swan" he said as if tasting it. I blushed under his gaze. I heard him chuckle in the microphone. I blushed even more and looked down. "Will you please work with me after you finish this contest? I don't care if you win or lose this."

I gasped at his request. Was he trying to make a joke because this was not funny. I just stared blankly at him.

"Will you?" he asked again.

"You are asking if I would work with you after this contest?" I asked his.

"Yes" he said in an amused voice. He was serious when he said that. I can't believe that I just got a request from Edward Mason to work with him. Though it sounded very tempting to do that, I had to ask my parents first.

"Can I please have some time to think about it?" I asked in an unsure voice.

"Sure" he said in a cheerful voice. I almost laughed at the happiness in it. What was there to be happy with my answer I did not know. I finally heard the cheering of the crowd. That was when I realized that there were people in the room beside us. I was so absorbed in our conversation that I forgot about everyone else.

"And now for the voting." Said Emmett. I took in a deep breath and looked at them. They all looked at one other and smiled.

"Yes" they said together. I smiled at them happily and said "Thank You guys. I will not let you down."

After throwing one final look at Edward, I turned and walked backstage.


End file.
